The present invention relates to a display assembly, and more particularly relates to a liquid crystal display assembly and a thermometer comprising the display assembly.
Common displays can present information only at a single fixed orientation. Examples of such displays include those on digital watches, calculators, electronic signs, electronic thermometers and other similar devices.
The information provided by the display is only easily read by a user when the information is orientated according to the user's field of vision. It is difficult for a user to read the information if the user is viewing the information from one side or upside-down.